


Молчи

by greengoroshek



Category: The Umbrella Academy (TV)
Genre: Comfort, Gen, Menstruation, No Incest, Protective Siblings, Sibling Bonding, Siblings, Smoking, Teenagers
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-01
Updated: 2021-01-31
Packaged: 2021-03-18 16:09:22
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 4,549
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29120982
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/greengoroshek/pseuds/greengoroshek
Summary: Ваня всегда молчит. Настало время подать голос. Или как обычный семейный завтрак превращается в небольшую революцию.
Relationships: Allison Hargreeves & Vanya Hargreeves, Everyone & Everyone, Klaus Hargreeves & Everyone, Klaus Hargreeves & Vanya Hargreeves, Number Five | The Boy & Vanya Hargreeves, Vanya Hargreeves & Everyone
Kudos: 5





	1. 1

**Author's Note:**

> Здесь им примерно лет 13-14, Пятый на месте. 
> 
> это как бы мой первый фф по этому фд, так что помягче плез 👉👈
> 
> когда я это писала мне казалось что это ахуенно, но теперь мне так не кажется, НО ЛАДНО похуй пляшем
> 
> я ещё не решила буду ли писать продолжение потому что я ленивая задница которую хватает только на херовые драбблы так что вот
> 
> обновлено: Я НАПИСАЛА продолжение. если честно, то я горда. надеюсь, вам зайдёт.

Снизу раздался звон колокольчика и мягкий голос Грейс, которая звала семейство Харгривзов на завтрак. Семеро детей в одинаковой форме быстрым шагом прошли в зал и встали рядом со своими местами.

Сэр Реджинальд Харгривз, последним зайдя на кухню, встал рядом со своим местом, оглядел детей и приказал:

— Садитесь.

Дети отодвинули стулья и сели, начиная, в тайне от отца, заниматься своими делами. 

Лютер и Эллисон сидели напротив друг друга и переглядывались. Никто из остальных сиблингов не спрашивал, что между ними происходит, но многие догадывалась, хотя предпочли бы не знать об этом. Диего под столом точил ножик, стараясь делать это как можно тише, Бен читал очередную книгу, а Пятый (который отказался от имени) штудировал учебник по физике.

Ваня же внимательно изучала Клауса. Четвёртый был непривычно тих. Под красными от слёз глазами залегли огромные круги. Клаус клевал носом в тарелку и выглядел до безобразия несчастным. Все знали истинную причину, но ничего не предпринимали, боясь гнева отца. Сам же отец, без мук совести, запирал Клауса на несколько часов в мавзолее, в окружении злых призраков. Остальным детям оставалось лишь сочувствующе смотреть, и тайно, через Пятого, приносить конфеты на кладбище.

Ване страшно. То, что она сейчас собралась сделать совершенно не вяжется с образом девочки-тихони, которая живёт в тени своих братьев и сестры. Но она сделает это ради своего брата, и, в состоянии потерпеть несколько минут. Поэтому она встаёт из за стола.

— Номер Семь! — гневно влсклицает отец. Остальные дети смотрят с недоумением, отвлекаясь от своих дел.

— Отец, — начинает Седьмая, — У меня есть просьба.

Голос дрожит, ладони потеют, но взгляд остаётся твёрдым и непоколебимым.

— Мы не разговариваем во время принятия пищи, ты знаешь правила, — голос отца пронизан сталью, гневный взгляд прожигает маленькую девочку. Реджинальд поправляет монокль, — Сядь на своё место или будешь наказана.

Ваня остаётся на месте, но видно как покачнулась её уверенность. Она переводит взгляд на Пятого. Тот смотрит на неё с недоумением, но расплывается в усмешке. Пятый смотрит на Ваню и беззвучно спрашивает: «Ну, и что ты выкинешь дальше, Номер Семь?» и на Ваню это действует как нельзя положительно.

— Я прошу, — голос становится увереннее, — Перестать запирать Номер Четыре в мавзолее.

Столовую охватывает оглушительная тишина. Пятый расплывается в большей усмешке. Лютер и Эллисон снова переглядываются, но не влюблённо, а скорее нервно, переживая за сестру. Диего пару раз подкидывает нож. Бен переводит обеспокоенный взгляд на Клауса, а тот, все же поднимает глаза от тарелки и смотрит на сестру опухшими глазами. Казалось, он готов вот-вот расплакаться.

— Нет, — ответ коротен и ясен. Ваню это не устраивает.

— Тогда я не прошу. Я требую этого.

Так, а вот это уже точно нехорошо. Харгривзы переглядываются между собой со страхом в глазах. В первый раз их тихая, как мышка сестра, подала голос и посмела что-то возразить отцу. Это было удивительно, ровно как и волнительно.

Реджинальд, казалось, стал мрачнее тучи, хотя куда уж.

— Нет, — он отложил приборы, — Номер Семь, если ты сейчас не сядешь на место, то я запру тебя в твоей комнате на два месяца.

Семь продолжила стоять.

— Ты будешь лишена возможности гулять, читать, общаться с братьями и сестрой. Ровно два месяца ты будешь сидеть в своей комнате и никуда не выходить, кроме ванной комнаты. Помимо этого, я заберу твою скрипку.

Семь продолжила стоять. В глазах собрались слёзы, а в душе – ненависть. Пятый, казалось, уже порвался встать на защиту своей сестры, но...

— Нет, — голос Вани был надломился, слеза потекла по щеке.

— И также будет наказан Номер Четыре. Он просидит в мавзолее двадцать четыре часа.

Харгривзы одновременно издали вздох, полный возмущения и отчаяния, и это послужило словно спусковым крючком.

— НЕТ! — со всей силы закричала Ваня. Из её груди вышла ударная волна. Всё блюда, стоящие на столе разлетелись в разные стороны. Стаканы и окна разбились. Монокль Реджинальда треснул. Отец смотрел на неё с ужасом, а братья и сестра с недоумением. Ваня от переизбытка сил, чуть не упала, но её вовремя подхватил Пятый.

— Вот это поворот конечно, — пробормотал он, держа сестру на руках.

\---

— Отец, может быть ты соизволишь объяснить, что сегодня произошло? — Номер Пять стоял перед Реджинальдом и требовал объяснений. Ваня спала в своей комнате, а остальные Харгривзы по струнке стояли позади брата.

— Я ничего не должен вам объяснять. Через пять минут у вас начнутся занятия, — Реджинальд даже не смотрел на сына.

— Ты знал о том, что у Номер Семь есть суперспособности? — продолжал наседать Пять.

— Пятый, — осадил его Лютер.

Отец оглядел детей орлиным взглядом.

— Вы сильно распустились. Ваши бушующие гормоны тому не оправдание. Со следующего дня вас ждёт в два раза больше работы.

Но дети его не слушали.

— Те таблетки, что принимает Седьмая, — сказал Диего, — Это как-то связано с её силами?

Реджинальд начал краснеть от ярости.

— Ваш урок французского начался минуту назад, а вы всё ещё здесь. Вы хотите наказания?

— Когда я была ребёнком... — начала Эллисон, — Вот что ты заставил меня забыть. Но я вспомнила, — Эллисон подумала о том, что она натворила и прикрыла лицо руками.

— Но зачем ты скрывал от нас её? — спросил Бен.

Отец не поменялся в лице, и безаппеляционно, отмечая, что это последнее, что он скажет:

— Номер Семь очень сильна. Её сила опасна. Впредь, чтобы я больше не слышал подобных разговоров. Живо на урок!

Дети побрели к выходу, но отец их остановил.

— Номер Четыре, — позвал Реджинальд, — Вместо французского и следующего немецкого, два часа в мавзолее.

Клаус, смирившись, кивнул. Реджинальд, не замечая протесты других, за плечо повёл сына к выходу из особняка. 


	2. Хорошая команда

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ВНИМАНИЕ: если у вас есть какая-то брезгливость к женской физиологии, то просьба закрыть эту главу, спасибо.

Всю следующую неделю, жизнь в Академии Амбрелла превратилась в ад для её обитателей. Реджинальд полностью ограничил общение детей друг с другом. Теперь, их время для отдыха сократилось вдвое, а проводить это время всем вместе было запрещено.

До двенадцати лет отбой был в девять часов вечера, потом сдвинулся на одиннадцать. Теперь же, они должны были быть в комнатах в восемь часов, а просыпаться в пять утра. Участились индивидуальные тренировки. Клаус перестал появляться на глаза.

Прошёл час после отбоя. Номер Пять лежал на кровати и думал, что ему делать. Комната Вани была заперта, и он единственный, кто мог туда безпрепятственно попасть. Исчезнув в голубой вспышке, он появился в комнате сестры.

Он думал, что она здесь. Что она спит и отец просто её запер.

Но её не было.

Кровать идеально заправлена, окно приоткрыто, на пюпитре стоят ноты первой части фа мажорного концерта Баха.

Какого черта?

Что ему делать? Нужно кому-то об этом рассказать.

Точно.

Бен.

Он тут же очутился в комнате брата, который неожиданно вскрикнул, отбрасывая книгу. 

— Боже, Пятый! — зашипел Бен, — Тебе нельзя здесь находиться!

— Тише! — Пятый подошел к кровати брата, — Я быстро, — начал он, — Слушай внимательно. Я только что был в комнате Вани и её там нет...

— Что? — удивлённо спросил Шестой.

— Не перебивай! Так вот, я думаю, что отец прячет её где-то, — Пять начал ходить из стороны в сторону, прижав руку к подбородку, в задумчивом жесте.

— Но зачем?

Пятый резко остановился.

— Он сказал, что она очень сильна, так? — конечно, это был риторический вопрос, но Бен всё же кивнул, — И то, как он отреагировал на предположение Диего о таблетках, и что вообще имела ввиду Эллисон? — Пятый, казалось, разговаривает сам с собой, — Нам нужно собрать всех. Завтра. Я что-нибудь придумаю.

И телепортировался. Бен успел только возмущённо вздохнуть, прежде чем он услышал шаги отца на лестнице.

\---

Это был урок химии. Рассадка была обычной, за исключением того, что Вани не было.

В кабинете для групповых занятий, дети, как и всегда, сидели по своим номерам. Всего было два ряда по две парты. Лютер и Диего сидели вместе, за ними Эллисон и Клаус. На втором ряду за первой партой сидели Пятый и Бен. А за ними, на одиночной парте сидела Ваня.

Но Вани нет уже неделю.

Дети сидели и конспектировали за учителем. Бен, тихо ткнув локтем Пятого под бок, обратил его внимание на себя, и тихо прошептал:

— Ну, так что ты придумал?

Пятый вместо этого написал на бумажке: «Сегодня в 01:30 в моей комнате». Бен кивнул. Пятый же, скомкал записку и начал думать, как передать её остальным.

Уронил ручку, которая укатилась прямо под парту Диего. Второй заглянул вниз, и уже собирался поднять упавший предмет, как увидел, что Пятый машет головой. Кивнув, он начал смотреть, как брат поднимает руку.

— У меня упала ручка. Можно поднять? — спросил Пять, после того, как учитель разрешил ему говорить. Учитель кивнул.

Пятый встал со своего места и прошёл к первому ряду. Опустился на корточки и подкинул бумажку на колени Диего. Поднял ручку и пошёл на свое место.

Краем глаза он увидел, как Диего кивает, показывает записку Лютеру, и передаёт бумажку назад, к Эллисон и Клаусу, вместе со стеркой.

— Номер Два, что вы делаете? — спросил учитель, отвлекшись от чтения материала.

— Передаю стерку, сэр, — ответил Диего.

— В следующий раз спрашивайте разрешение, Номер Два, — Диего только кивнул.

\---

Пятый сидел на кровати и ждал. Он уже переоделся в пижаму Академии и расправил кровать. Он услышал тихие шаги на лестнице и улыбнулся. В дверь постучались.

Он телепортировался к двери и открыл её. На пороге стояли его сиблинги, уже в пижаме.

— Проходите, — он прошёл в комнату и остальные друг за другом стали заходить за ним, — Садитесь, — он махнул на кровать и стул, сам садясь на уже насиженное место у себя на кровати.

Диего сел на пол, прислонившись к стене и начиная подбрасывать нож, Бен с ногами забрался на стол. Лютер отодвинул стул в центре и сел, чтобы видить братьев и сестру. Эллисон в позе лотоса села к Пятому на кровать, а Клаус залез на подоконник.

— Не против? — спросил Клаус у Пятого, доставая пачку сигарет. Пятый осуждающе поджал губы, но всё же махнул головой, разрешая. Клаус приоткрыл окно. 

— Зачем ты нас позвал? — спросила Эллисон, усаживаясь поудобнее. 

— Ваня, — без предисловий начал Пятый. Диего закатил глаза, — Нам нужно это обсудить. 

— Что здесь обсуждать? — начал Лютер, — Если отцу нужно было, чтобы никто об этом не знал, значит так правильно! — все дружно закатили глаза. 

— Лютер, — Эллисон сделала притворно-ласковый голос, — Мы уже это обсуждали. Не всё, что делает отец – правильно. 

— Нет! Ты не права! — воскликнул Лютер, оглядывая семью, — Он старше и мудрее, и он нас вырастил. Нет никаких причин говорить, что его действия неправильные! 

— Раз всё, что делает отец – правильно, — подал голос Диего. Он поймал нож и направил острие на брата, — То по твоему, запирать Клауса – это тоже правильно?

Повисло молчание. Клаус выдохнул дым, тщетно пытаясь сделать кольца. Лютер, кажется, растерялся. 

— Это другое... — голос Первого значительно ослаб. 

— А по мне так, абсолютно то же самое, — Диего говорил со всей яростью и обидой.

Он снова начал вертеть ножик в руках. Лютер чувствовал себя побежденным и Диего искренне наслаждался этим. Клаус криво усмехнулся, сохраняя непривычное молчание. Пятый закатил глаза, потому что его снова перебили да и еще устроили сцену. Бен лениво листал «Скотный двор» Оруэлла, который нашёл на столе Пятого. 

Эллисон раздраженно вздохнула и всё же вернула их к теме. 

— Кажется, я должна вам кое-что рассказать. 

Пятый поднял бровь. 

— Да, должна. О чем ты говорила папе?

— Эм... — Эллисон заерзала, меняя позу. Она обхватила себя за ноги и положила голову на коленки, — Когда нам было... ммм... года четыре, — она нервно выводила круги на простыне Пятого, не смотря на братьев, — Папа провел меня в странное помещение, где была Ваня, — она остановилась, а затем резко подняла голову, что-то вспомнив, — Точно! Он тогда сказал нам, что она заболела и он изолировал ее, помните? — Эллисон осмотрела братьев, и они кивнули, понимая к чему она ведёт (ну, кроме Лютера, наверное), — И тогда он заставил меня использовать на ней... мою силу... — Эллисон снова опустила взгляд на пол. 

— Что ты ей сказала, — подал голос Бен, откладывая книгу и внимательно глядя на сестру. 

— Я сказала ей, — Эллисон вздохнула, чувствуя подступающую истерику, — О боже, я только сейчас поняла, что это значило... 

— Не томи, — подтолкнул её Пятый. 

— Я сказала ей, что... что она думает, она обычная... — Эллисон всхлипнула, — Господи! — она открыто начала плакать и посмотрела на братьев, — Если бы я знала! Я не хотела этого! 

— Тише, тише, — Лютер тут же подошёл к ней, Пятый отодвинулся, позволяя брату сесть рядом с сестрой, — Всё хорошо, ты не виновата, — сказал он, обнимая Эллисон. 

— Ну что, Лютер, — Диего истерически хохотнул, — Это, по твоему мнению, тоже правильно? 

— Заткнись, Диего, — рявкнул Лютер. Диего поднял руки в защитном жесте, но лицо выдавало усмешку. 

— Это что получается, — Клаус затянулся последний раз, потушил сигарету о наружнюю стену дома и достал мятную жвачку, — Наша тихая и стеснительная Ваня сильнее нас всех и поэтому отец заставил её чувствовать себя обычной?

Вопрос был риторический, так что никто не поспешил отвечать. 

Кроме Лютера. 

— Если её сила настолько разрушительна, значит так оно и надо, — он всё еще обнимал Эллисон, которая уже перестала вздрагивать, — Вы вообще видели как она разнесла наш стол!? 

Эллисон резво вынырнула из его объятий и вскочила на ноги, нервно начиная расхаживать по комнате. 

— Ты действительно не понимаешь, Лютер? — она прошлась от двери и обратно, — Наша сестра всю жизнь жила с мыслью, что она обычная и недостойна называться нашей сестрой! И ещё мы относились к ней как к... 

Эллисон вскинула руки вверх. У неё не было слов, чтобы передать все, что она чувствует, но по её лицу было видно всё. Диего виновато опустил голову. 

Она подошла к Клаусу и села рядом с ним на подоконник. Он достал вторую сигарету и из вежливости предложил ей одну. Неожиданно, она выхватила из его пальцев сигарету, зажала в губах и в ожидании посмотрела на брата. Он, отойдя от шока, поджёг сигарету сестре.

— Эллисон, — Лютер в шоке смотрел на нее.

— Заткнись, — сказала Эллисон и затянулась, тут же закашляв. Клаус похлопал её по спине.

— Эллисон, — подал голос удивительно долго молчавший Пятый. Третья вопросительно посмотрела на него, — Ты можешь сказать как выглядела комната, в которой была Ваня? — похоже, он до чего-то додумался. Он говорил потерянно и в его голосе слышались хриплые нотки. Все солидарно списали это на переходный возраст. 

— Я не очень хорошо это помню, — Эллисон ещё раз затянулась, снова закашлялась и раздраженно потушила сигарету, бросая на Клауса странный взгляд, — Фу, как это можно курить, — Клаус лишь улыбнулся и пожал плечами, — Когда мы туда пришли, дверь была закрыта, потом Пого открыл ее и...

— Пого? — спросил Бен, — Пого знал?

Эллисон удивлённо замерла.

— Черт-черт-черт-черт, — она схватилась за голову, — Там был не только Пого. Там была мама.

Все замолчали.

— Мама знала!? — воскликнул Диего.

Напряжённое молчание было ему ответом.

— Продолжай, — сказал Пятый.

— Пого открыл дверь и... О Боже, — Эллисон сжала кулаки, — Она там сидела совсем одна. У неё не было ничего! Только кровать! Даже умывальника или туалета не было! Или какой-нибудь игрушки, а ей ведь было всего четыре года! — Эллисон, казалось, опять начала терять терпение.

Клаус нервно вздохнул, очевидно, представляя какого это.

— Эллисон, — успокаивающе сказал Пятый, — Когда вы туда зашли, отец закрыл дверь?

Эллисон задумалась, вспоминая.

— Нет... 

— И эта комната, — Пятый замедлился, подбирая слова, — Она выглядела как... бункер?

Эллисон открыла рот в изумлении.

— Да...

— Черт! — воскликнул Пятый, — Он ненормальный! — Пятый схватился за голову. Он был единственным, кто додумался до чего-то и всех остальных это бесило.

— Что такое? — раздраженно спросил Диего.

— Это не просто комната! — Пятый потянул себя за волосы, — Это тихая камера! В таком месте нормальный человек может находиться максимум минут сорок, от силы, дальше начинаются галлюцинации или что ещё похуже, — Пятый начал качаться из стороны в сторону.

— Но... — голос Бена хрипел, — Зачем это..?

— Ты ещё не понял? — Пятый отпустил себя и посмотрел на Бена, — Её способности! Всё дело в звуке!

Никто ничего не понимал.

— Не объяснишь? — Лютер, казалось, терял терпение.

Пятый глубоко вздохнул.

— Она преобразует звук в энергию. Когда она сделала это неделю назад, то она использовала нас, как резонатор. Помните, как мы все резко вздохнули? Я не уверен, но это могло стать спусковым крючком и она могла забыть принять свои таблетки вечером, и... ох, Черт, — Пятый снова схватил себя за голову.

— Что? — Эллисон немного бесило, что из Пятого нужно силой выдавливать информацию.

— Этот ненормальный подарил ей скрипку! Скрипку! С её способностями! И раз он решил блокировать её силы, то значит в детстве она что-то сделала! Но это было в детстве! Дети всегда неуправляемые! — Пятый отпустил себя и вскочил, начиная расхаживать по комнате. Диего поджал ноги под себя, когда брат прошёл мимо, — Она могла быть раздраженной и не справиться с силами! Но почему он не начал развивать её способности сейчас? Подростка гораздо проще научить контролировать эмоции, — Пятый пнул упавший на пол карандаш и облокотился на стол рядом с Беном.

Пятый сделал два глубоких вздоха, пытаясь успокоиться.

— Эллисон, — робко начал Бен, — Ты не помнишь где это находится?

— Я точно не помню, — тихо ответила Эллисон, — Но это сто процентов где-то в подвале.

Пятый нервно хохотнул, а Диего начал подниматься, разминая ноги.

— Тогда пойдёмте к ней, — сказал он и убрал ножик в карманы пижамных штанов.

— Тебе жить расхотелось? — спросила Эллисон, — Если отец нас услышит, то... — она посмотрела на Клауса.

— Я поддерживаю Диего, — Клаус спрыгнул с подоконника, — Ничего страшного не будет, ребят, не беспокойтесь. Ну посижу пару денечков в мавзолее, не в первой, — Клаус нервно теребил пуговицу.

— Клаус... — Бен с тревогой посмотрел на брата.

— Я... эм, — Клаус был не силен в таких разговорах, — Я знаю какого ей сейчас и... Я не хочу, чтобы она это испытывала, — он засунул руки в карманы и посмотрел в пол. Диего вздохнул. Клаус поднял взгляд на сиблингов и улыбнулся, — Тем более, я умею ходить ночью тихо, научу, если хотите.

Все остальные закатили глаза, скрывая улыбки. Клаус был первым, кто стал убегать из дома и он был тем, кто вытащил всех разом (даже Ваню) ночью, в кафе "Пончики Гридди". Он был первопроходцем, и после Клауса, у черного выхода было много гостей.

— Все за? — спросил Диего и поднял руку.

Клаус поднял свою, за ним потянулись Пятый, Бен и Эллисон. Лютер раздраженно вздохнул.

— А если я против?

— Это не имеет значения, потому что нас большинство, — Клаус лучезарно улыбнулся.

— Ладно, — Лютер закатил глаза и поднял руку, — Нужно же следить, чтобы вы никуда не вляпались.

— Ура! — радостно воскликнул Клаус, подпрыгивая под возмущённое: «Эй!» от Диего.

\---

Они решили сделать проще и безопаснее: Пятый по очереди перенесёт всех в подвал, чтобы не создавать шума, ходя по дому.

Первыми Пятый перенес Бена, Клауса и Эллисон. Вернулся, перенес Диего и Лютера. Они стояли на минус первом этаже и думали, что им делать дальше.

— Лифтом пользоваться опасно, — заметил Бен.

— Ага, — пробормотал Пятый и повернулся к Эллисон. Он говорил шёпотом, — Ты помнишь какой этаж?

— Нет, — тихо ответила Эллисон.

— Ну, у нас есть минимум шесть подземных этажей, — попытался подбодрить всех Клаус. Судя по взглядам, не получилось.

— Не думаю, что разделяться хорошая идея, — заметил Лютер. Пятый согласился.

— Давайте начнём с самого нижнего этажа, — сказал Пятый. Все остальные кивнули. Пятый пока мог переносить не так много народу за раз, поэтому он опять уложился в два захода.

Перед ними предстал огромный коридор, едва подсвеченный желтым светом. Где-то сбоку пробежала крыса и Клаус резко отпрянул. Диего положил руку ему на плечо.

Вдалеке коридора была железная дверь. Харгривзы стали осторожно идти в эту сторону. Стараясь переступать через непонятные жидкости, чтобы не намочить домашние тапочки, дети уверенно, но с небольшим страхом подошли к двери. Пятый потянул за дверь. Закрыто.

Лютер, закатив глаза, подошёл к двери и силой открыл её. С победным взглядом посмотрел на Диего и тот возмущённо вздохнул.

Они замерли на входе. В помещении стояла огромная клетка с маленьким заляпанным окошком. Они подошли ближе и увидели Ваню, свою сестру, что сидела на кровати, уткнувшись в колени и тихо плакала.

— Ваня, — шокированно позвал сестру Клаус.

— Она тебя не слышит, — заметил Пятый. Он подошёл к двери и посмотрел в маленькое окошко. Ваня, словно почувствовав его взгляд, резко подняла голову и Пятый не узнал свою маленькую сестрёнку.

Сплетенные в колтун грязные волосы, круги под глазами, мятая одежда и полный отчаяния взгляд. Сзади Пятый почувствовал дружный вздох. Не медля, он телепортировался внутрь к сестре.

Пятый почувствовал себя глухим. Он даже не услышал характерного щелчка собственной телепортации. Понимая, что он не сможет с ней поговорить, он телепортировался обратно.

— Лютер, приоткрой, пожалуйста, дверь, — попросил Пятый.

Лютер кивнул и подошёл к двери, без проблем открывая её. Понимая, что лучше с Ваней поговорит один Пятый, он только немного приоткрыл дверь, чтобы в этой клетке было хоть что-то слышно. Пятый телепортировался в клетку.

— Ваня, — сказал он мягко и осторожно, — Это я, Пятый.

— Нет, нет, нет, — пробормотала Ваня, обхватывая себы руками, — Пожалуйста, уйди, ты просто галлюцинация. Пожалуйста, просто уйди... 

— Я не галлюцинация, — мягкость в его голосе только усилилась, — Могут ли галлюцинации делать так? — он подошёл к ней и дотронулся до её руки. Она резко убрала руку и её глаза расширились.

— Ты... настоящий, — удивлённо сказала Ваня и дотронулась рукой до его щеки.

— Да.

И она прильнула к нему, обнимая. Пятый обнял её в ответ и зарылся носом в её грязные, пропахшие потом волосы. Она плакала ему в плечо, но ему было плевать.

— Мне так страшно, так страшно, — шептала она.

— Все будет хорошо, — говорил он ей в ухо и гладил ладонью по спине, — Пойдём отсюда? — он осторожно откинул её одеяло и замер.

Кровь.

На простыне была кровь.

— О Господи, Ваня, ты что, ранена? — испуганно спросил Пятый, — Что случилось?

Ваня посмотрела вниз на простынь и смутилась.

— Нет, это... — она отвела взгляд и на лице Пятого отразилось понимание.

— О Господи, — сказал он и протянул ее к себе в объятия, — Он ненормальный, — пробормотал он себе под нос, — Всё будет хорошо, я сейчас принесу чистую одежду, — он мягко отстранился и Ваня кивнула.

Пятый телепортировался к остальным сиблингам и обратился Эллисон.

— Эллисон, — Пятый говорил неуверенно, — Можно мы возьмём твою одежду и, — он сглотнул, не представляя, что отец бросил здесь Ваню, абсолютно лишив её базовых потребностей, — У тебя есть прокладки?

Клаус и Бен резко втянули носом воздух, не веря, что отец даже не потрудился позаботиться об _этом_. Диего замер, перерабатывая информацию, а Лютер ничего не понял. 

Эллисон недоуменно замерла, расширив глаза, понимая, что случилось с Ваней. Она тут же приняла серьёзный вид и кивнула.

— Тогда держись, — сказал он и взял её за руку, телепортировавшись в её комнату. 

Вернулись они буквально через минуту. У Эллисон в руках была сумка с чистой пижамой, бельем, прокладками, водой и обезболивающим. 

— Вышли, — довольно резко обратилась к братьям Эллисон. Те, не медля ни секунды, вышли за дверь. 

Эллисон аккуратно постучалась в открытую дверь. Ваня подняла голову. 

— Эллисон? 

— Да, это я, сестрёнка, — мягко сказала Эллисон, проходя в комнату, — Принесла тебе чистых вещей. 

— Как ты меня нашла? — голос Вани был охрипшим, очевидно, она много кричала, но не могла себя услышать. 

— Мозг Пятого, в основном, — усмехнулась Эллисон и подошла ближе к кровати, — Я принесла тебе одежду, — Эллисон достала из сумки чистые трусы, одну прокладку и новые штаны, — Живот не болит? — обеспокоенно поинтересовалась она у сестры.

— Немного, — кивнула Ваня и Эллисон дала ей таблетку и бутылку воды. Ваня тут же выпила. 

Эллисон дала сестре чистую одежду и неуверенно отвернулась к стене. 

— Я хотела... — начала Эллисон, но тут же прервалась, — Я хотела попросить прощения. 

За спиной было молчание. 

— Я была просто отвратительной сестрой и я не понимала, что ты чувствуешь. 

Эллисон всхлипнула и услышала всхлип позади себя. 

— Ты поступила очень смело, когда заступилась за Клауса. Никто из нас не набрался бы храбрости перечить отцу, — продолжила Эллисон, — И я просто хочу сказать, что горжусь тобой, — Эллисон в открытую плакала. 

— Всё, — прошептал робкий голос и Эллисон обернулась. Её штаны были чуть великоваты сестре, но всё же сели на неё. Эллисон вздохнула и быстро подошла к сестре, обнимая её. Ваня удивлённо распахнула глаза. Это были её первые объятья с Эллисон. 

— Прости меня, сестрёнка, — прошептала Третья, — Я была такой дурой. 

— Всё в порядке, — ответила Ваня и отстранилась, вытирая слезы, — Пойдём. Нас наверное мальчики уже заждались. 

Ваня ослабла и Эллисон пришлось придерживать её, чтобы она не упала. Третья открыла дверь и увидела братьев, что стояли в напряжённом молчании и ждали сестёр. Пятый, увидев состояние Вани, тут же подбежал к ней, кладя одну её руку себе на плечо. 

— Всё будет хорошо, — прошептал он. 

Теперь для телепортации он использовал три захода. 

\---

— Папа будет в бешенстве, — сказал Лютер, как только они все вместе оказались в комнате Пятого. 

— Да плевать сейчас на отца с высокой колокольни, Лютер! — воскликнул Диего помогая уложить Ваню на кровать Пятого. 

— В чем-то Лютер прав, — сказал Бен и Диего возмущённо посмотрел на него, — Послушай. Нам нужно что-то придумать. Папа может вытворить что угодно. Сегодня мы нарушили столько правил... Он может опять посадить Ваню в эту клетку и ухудшить наши тренировки. Нам нужно что-то приудмать, — Бен как всегда был голосом их компании. 

— Бен прав, — сказал Пятый наблюдая, как сестра погружается в сон, — У меня есть одно предложение, — продолжил он.

Сиблинги вопросительно посмотрели на брата и тот улыбнулся. 

\---

— Ваше поведение возмутительно! 

С утра Реджинальд спустился проверить Номер Семь. Её, как известно, на месте не оказалось. Первой его мыслью было - она как-то сбежала, использовав свои способности. Второй мыслью, вполне разумной, это неугомонный Номер Пять, у которого есть эта привязанность к сестре, которая ой как не выгодна Реджинальду. 

Не найдя Номер Семь в тихой камере он пришел в бешенство. И сейчас, он стоял во главе стола и смотрел на Седьмую, которая должна быть на шесть этажей ниже. Она смотрела в пол, зато этот засранец с усмешкой и вызовом в глазах смотрел на отца. Остальным же детям хватало стыда опустить голову. 

— Наказание, — гневно сказал он, — Для всех вас, — он орлиным взглядом посмотрел на всех детей, — Садитесь.

Но никто не сел. 

— Я сказал, садитесь! 

Никто не сел. 

— Что с вашим поведением, Академия Амбрелла? 

— Забастовка, — с яркой усмешкой на глазах сказал Пятый, — Мы не будем есть до тех пор, пока ты не выполнишь наши условия, папа. 

— Ох, — Реджинальд рассмеялся, — И какие же условия? 

— Ты должен, — начал Пятый, смело глядя в глаза отцу, — Во-первых, перестать скрывать силы Номер Семь и дать им развиться, — он стоял недвижим, следуя забастовке, только глаза бегали из стороны в сторону, — Во-вторых, посвятить Номер Семь в Академию Амбрелла, переснять все портерты вместе с ней и дать ей присутствать а миссиях, — голос даже не дрогнул, — И в-третьих, выполнить просьбу Номер Семь и перестать запирать Номер Четыре в мавзолее. 

Реджинальд хмыкнул.

— Тогда голодайте. 

Он сел за стол и принялся за еду. На фоне играла речь Генри Харлсона. Харгривзы стояли недвижимо, даже не смотря на еду. Им предстояло пробыть в таком положении сорок минут. 

Ничего страшного. У них есть время. 

\---

Прошло пять дней. 

Все это время дети не ели. Они стояли все завтраки, все обеды и все ужины. Единственное, что они употребляли кроме воды - кефир вместе с маленьким кусочком батона на ночь. 

Животы неимоверно сильно крутило. Реджинальд только усилил их нагрузку. Теперь они ложились спать в половину первого ночи, а просыпались в пять утра. Полностью исчезло свободное время. 

Но они продолжали бастовать.

Животы урчали, когда отец при них уплетал пищу. Обеспокоенная мама пыталась накормить их, но делала только хуже. Пого просто качал головой.

Они продолжали бастовать. 

Первым потерял сознание Пятый. Он решил доказать отцу, что все что тот делает, не работает против него и выкладывался на полную, и на тренировках, и на учебе. 

На Пятый день мама доставила Пятого в лазарет. Он отказался есть, даже там.

Они не ели почти неделю. 

Реджинальд сильнее раздражался. Если сейчас будет миссия, то дети опозорят его из-за неспособности делать абсолютно ничего. Ему не нужен такой позор. 

Но переступать через свою гордость ему не хотелось. 

Утром шестого дня на завтраке потеряла сознание Ваня. Бен еле успел ее подхватить. 

Реджинальд проиграл в этой борьбе.

— Ладно, — сказал он на утро седьмого дня. Пятый и Ваня были уже в строю, — Я принимаю ваши условия, — сказал он сквозь плотно сжатые зубы, — Ваше упорство, да в нужное дело, молодые люди. 

Диего и Клаус вымученно улыбнулись друг другу, понимая, что скоро это кончится. 

— У меня есть ответные условия, — сказал Реджинальд, наблюдая, как дети начинают ерзать от голода, — Если вы хотите, чтобы Номер Семь была в Академии, то у неё должна быть татуировка Академии и индивидуальные тренировки, — он посмотрел на Седьмую, — И если Номер Четыре хочет отменить свои занятия в мавзолее, то он должен перестать употреблять всякую дрянь и портить своё тело, — Клаус был уже согласен на всё, — Вы принимаете мои условия? 

Харгривзы переглянулись. 

— Да, — хором сказали они. 

— Садитесь, — сказал Реджинальд и дети судорожно стали отодвигать стулья, почти что падая в них и принимаясь за еду.

— Не ешьте сразу слишком много, дети, — мягко сказала Грейс.

— Хорошо, мам, — одновременно пробормотали Харгривзы и наконец-то, начали есть. 

Реджинальд криво улыбнулся в свой бокал. Несмотря на всю их невыносимость, всё же, из них вышла хорошая команда. 


End file.
